The invention relates to a sheet dispenser with a hand-held support and a sheet roll for painting and decorating work.
Sheet rolls for painting and decorating work usually consist of paper or plastic rolls folded into several layers and rolled into a sheet roll. Supports are used for a better handling of the sheet rolls into which the sheet roll is rotatably inserted. When the inserted sheet roll is rolled off, the support is held in the one hand, while with the other hand the sheet is rolled off the sheet roll in the desired length and eventually separated.
German Utility Model DE 85 31 653.9 describes a shell-shaped sheet dispenser support, the housing of which, forming a frame, consists of isosceles, octagonally shaped frontal walls between which five sides of the octagon form a circumferential wall of the support housing. In each frontal wall, a hole is provided centrally into which peg-shaped pins respectively projecting from the outside of the housing into the housing can be inserted as supporting elements. To attach a sheet roll, the sheet roll is inserted into the housing, and the peg-shaped plugs are inserted through the holes in the frontal walls into the roll core. Attaching the sheet roll requires skill and is time-consuming.